zhongjifandomcom-20200216-history
What's-His-Name
Na Ga Shei or Hu Yu Zi胡以资 is a supporting character in KO One Return. He has low presence in class and often his classmates forgets who he is. He sneaks around behind people scaring them, mostly from their right side. Personality Because of his weak sense of existence, he is suitable for tracking others, collecting intelligence, and claiming to play the shadow game. He hardly talks with people except Hua Ling Long and Jin Bao San, who turns his remarks away. He is right hand man of Lei Ting and spies on others to give her Intel. He keeps his feelings bottled up as he is know others don't listen to him neither understands him. Since little, he never expressed his feelings or requested anything. His introverted nature failed to define him to others. His teachers believed he lack musical talents. History His father was determined to make him reach in the Violin symphony but he failed to meet his demands as he was passionate over drums and not violins. Despite all the beating as punishments, he never revealed his reasons for mistakes and errors and quietly left. Since then he never returned to his house since then. Story KO One Return Having low attention from others and dressed as a black ghost, he is a fearless and responsible student. Being invisible to a human eye, he carries out his mission secretly. On his arc, his family was discussed where his sister returned to escort him back to the house. She had an injury on her left arm which Na Ga Shei believed is by his father and went back home to settle matters.His family condition was not too good and their hurdles conditioned. Each lived on their own. His little sister was abused by his father. Na Ga Shei bravely confronted him with Da Dong's help. His father wanted to make Xiao Jie number 1 in the violin completion. He raised her so she could perform her father's dream. However, Xiao Jie was learning against her will and ran to Na Ga Shei to seek help but he considered going back to his father is good for her. During her way back, she was harassed and injured by an offender which That Guy blamed on himself and planned to make her stay with him. He requested his father to allow her to stay with him and takes responsibility to manage her violin practice. KO One React In KO One React, his real name was revealed to be "Hu Yu Zi" which everyone made fun of as "Who is he?". He helped the class to find the mastermind behind Hell vision and fought the battle with Hei Long. KO One Remember Na Ga Shei changed his hair color to moose brown which Jin Bao San complained him of getting older. He learned hacking abilities and helped Hei Long break into Mary Wang's mobile phone. He also hijacked Du Gu Liang's computers and successfully rescued Lei Ting. Before Qiu QIu left for her operation, she told him the truth considering him as her friend. KO One Recall Sticking to the Ultimate Class, he uses his abilities to fight away Wan Shuang Long and protect the class. He advanced his weapon into a stick which is more stronger and faster than his previous one. Weapon I knock, I knock on it Great Stick (我敲我敲我敲敲敲之 好棒棒) The material of this stick is made of millennium mud and it's hit and beat are excellent. It can be quickly tapped on the opponent's main acupuncture point. With this stick, the speed and attack index can be doubled instantly. Na Ga Shei uses these drumsticks when he also plays his drums at his store. In KO One Recall, he joined the Two drumsticks into one and used it. It's aura turned from original purple to yellow heat. During the beginning in KO One React, he fought using the drumsticks as an offensor without using his auras. Category:Minor characters Category:Support characters